Ronon and the Doctor
by tripwatcher2
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS UP - FINALLY! Ronon and Atlantis' new doctor explore a relationship w/ a side romance of John/Teyla. Set about a month after Jennifer comes to Atlantis but Colonel Carter's in charge already. Sorry if that's confusing!
1. Chapter 1

Ronon and the Doctor

A Stargate Atlantis Story

Rated: MA/NC17 – will contain explicit sex scenes!

Ronon and Atlantis' new doctor explore a relationship. Other pairings: John/Teyla

Chapter One

He heard the raised voices through the thin walls of the building. One of them was Jennifer's – oh no, that's _Doctor Keller _to you, he thought to himself quickly. Better not to think of her as Jennifer, even if only in his own mind, for it might slip out one of these days when he REALLY didn't want it to.

He had been fascinated with her from the moment he watched her come through the 'gate. Her small pixie face, framed by beautiful blonde hair, captivated him and did funny things to his heart every time he looked at her, which he tried to do _only_ when he didn't think anyone was watching.

Of course Teyla had noticed and had even told him that perhaps he should go and talk to the new doctor. Talk to her? How was he supposed to talk to her when his brain stopped working if he got within six feet of her? What would he say? He hadn't been this unsure of himself or been this attracted to a woman since…..well, since Melena. It still hurt every time he thought of his beautiful fiancé. She had been a healer too, like Jennifer. No dammit! It's Doctor Keller – best not to forget that!

Ronon continued to stand just outside on the covered porch, listening intently. He knew that some of the locals were suspicious of them, especially of the young female doctor. She had been verbally battling all day just to get permission to treat the sick and injured patients here. It sounded like she was up against a particularly distrustful Catarian now. The voices continued to rise until Ronon heard the man demanding that his daughter be removed from the room. Dr. Keller pleaded with him, telling him that she could likely completely cure his young daughter's illness, if only he would let her, but it was no use. The little girl was carried out the back door and her father's parting words reached Ronon's ears. "No strange healer is going to touch my child – especially a female!"

Ronon wasn't sure what to do now. He wanted to go in and see if she was okay but didn't know if he would be welcome. The last time he had seen her was a couple of hours ago and she had looked exhausted. Suddenly, a new softer sound came from within the poorly made structure. She was sobbing quietly. Dammit! Why did these people have to be so distrustful and stubborn? They only wanted to render aid and assistance!

Ronon gently turned the doorknob and entered the room quietly. Dr. Keller stood gripping the foot board of the bed tightly, her back to the door. Her small shoulders shook slightly and her head hung low. He knew that there were tears on her face without even having to see them. Softly he approached her, unsure of what to do or say. Finally, he reached out with his right hand and placed it delicately on her upper arm. For such a large man, he could be very gentle with his touch.

It had been a very long time since he had felt the compulsion to touch anyone in this way. He had built up a wall around his heart – a wall kept strongly in place by his hatred of the Wraith. Even now, he could feel that hatred abating, being slowly edged out by feelings of…. of…. well, he wasn't sure what it was exactly, maybe just affection, maybe something stronger. All he knew was that this woman had touched his heart in the few short weeks he had known her – touched it in ways he thought would never happen again.

Instead of jumping at his touch or moving away, like he thought she would, Dr. Keller did a most unexpected thing. She leaned back against him, pressed her back to his hard chest and wrapped her arms around herself, still weeping softly. He instinctively wrapped both of his arms around her small frame and was shocked to hear his name escape her lips softly. It wasn't said in surprise, more like relief. Had she known he was outside? Had she wanted him to come to her? Was she attracted to him as well? He was pretty sure that she was. Several times he had caught her "checking him out" as Sheppard put it. Also, the one time he had been to the infirmary because of a cut received by a well-placed blow from Teyla's bantos stick, the good doctor had acted very nervous while stitching his head. She hadn't looked him in the eye the whole time and he was pretty sure she didn't blush like that for every patient.

"You did everything you could". The soft words floated down to her from above. They were her undoing. She turned in the circle of his arms and placed her cheek against his chest, crying hard now. She wrapped her arms around his middle and fisted the back of his shirt in her small hands. He tightened one arm around her waist and began rubbing small circles softly on her back with the other hand. Not knowing what to do, he simply held her, hoping to offer comfort. He knew from being with Melena that the life of a healer could be very hard. How many times had he held his fiancé like this when a patient could not be saved? Children were always the worst of course – for both of them.

After a few minutes her tears began to subside until there was only the occasional sniffle or hiccup. Still he held her and she allowed herself to be held. She had known he was outside. After all, he hadn't been very far from her side all day. And it wasn't because he had been assigned to watch or assist her. It was because he wanted to be near her, she was sure of it. She had caught him looking at her several times since she had come to Atlantis and thought that he might be attracted to her.

For her part, she thought he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen – and also the most intimidating! At first, she had thought he might be mean or sullen, but had quickly come to find that though he spoke few words, he felt things very deeply and had many emotions. She had been privileged to witness a couple of his heart stopping smiles too. No wonder he was the subject of much speculation on Atlantis! She herself was curious about him and had hoped to get to know him better but hadn't gotten up the courage to talk to him much. They had sat across from each other in the jumper and he had helped her with her gear without hesitation. But what did that prove – just that he was a gentleman, certainly not that he liked her as anything more than a colleague or maybe friend. Even now, he was simply comforting her, nothing more. Best not to read too much into this, she thought to herself sadly.

Finally, though she didn't want to, she pulled away from him slightly. He loosened his grip but didn't drop his arms as she had expected him to. She was essentially trapped between his large, hard body and the foot board, but strangely she didn't feel any trepidation at all. He was almost a foot taller than she was so she would have to seriously crane her neck up to see his face and she wasn't sure she wanted to do that right now. She felt embarrassed at having cried, make that sobbed, in his arms like some silly child. She barely knew the man for goodness sake! What had she been thinking?

"Feel better?" he asked her softly. She couldn't speak for the lump in her throat so simply nodded her head instead. Her cheeks grew even redder with embarrassment and she tried to turn away from him again but Ronon held her fast. Dammit, but the man was strong! He then put one finger under her chin and tipped it up so that he could see her face. "You did everything you could" he said again. One solitary tear rolled down her cheek as she gazed into his penetrating brown eyes and he cupped his hand on the side of her face and brushed the tear away with his thumb.

"I could help her, at least ease her pain" she said in a hoarse whisper. "She is only a child. Why won't these people let me help them? I just don't understand!" He didn't understand either but he had seen situations like this before. Most people who had been devastated by the Wraith were technologically and emotionally stunted. They lived with fear and mistrust every day. Even Teyla's people, the Athosians, found it hard to trust and they were the most welcoming people he had found in many years.

"I don't understand either but I think you've done all you can here. Let's pack up your gear and head back to the 'gate." But instead of letting her go, he pulled her gently to his chest again. "You're exhausted, doc. I'll go round up the others, okay?" She shook her head against his chest again and he allowed a small smile to form on his lips. He didn't know where they would go from here but this had been good – holding her, comforting her. Maybe when they were back on Atlantis they could actually talk now instead of staring across the room at each other like they had been! She stepped back and looked up at him. "Thanks, Ronon." She smiled shyly at him and then turned her back and began gathering up her instruments and packing them away. "You're welcome, doc" she heard him say softly as he backed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The trip back through the 'gate was uneventful and it was almost 2:00 in the morning on Atlantis so there was no one around when they landed. "Let's just take all this to the infirmary and we can unpack in the morning" she told the two technicians that had accompanied her to Cataria. Ronon and the jumper pilot helped with the chore and it was done quickly and quietly. There were no patients in the infirmary at the moment, for which she was very grateful. She thanked the pilot and the techs and they immediately headed for their respective quarters. Ronon just stood off to the side, watching her.

"You look like you're about to fall down where you stand" he commented. "Gee thanks" she said chuckling. "My head is pounding and my feet are killing me, so yeah, I've been better. Well…I guess I had better try to get some sleep. Goodnight, Ronon and…thanks again." With this she turned and headed out of the infirmary. "Jennifer." It was the first time she had heard him say her name and it made her heart skip a beat. He caught up to her. "Let me walk you to your door." Wow, she had not expected a _polite_ Ronon! Who knew? She didn't reply, only smiled and waited for him to fall in step beside her.

Once outside her door, she didn't quite know what to do. Was he expecting something? He had held her while she cried and she felt like they were closer but _how close_? Would he try to kiss her? Did he even want to kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her? She had many questions but no answers. "Well, here we are." How stupid did that sound? Would he think she wanted him to kiss her? Gah! She felt like she was fifteen again and on the front porch with a boy! The only thing missing was the front porch light that her mother would flash at EXACTLY the wrong time! This thought and her exhaustion made her feel silly and she giggled softly. Oh Lord, had she actually giggled out loud?

"What's so funny?" he asked with an amused expression on his face. Man, she was pretty when she smiled like that! But she just shook her head, unable to talk for fear of busting out laughing right there in the hall. It really would not do to wake up her neighbors only to have them find her with Ronon at this hour of the morning. "It's silly, but I was just thinking about how awkward this is and that I haven't felt this nervous around a guy since I was a teenager."

"Why do I make you nervous?" He wasn't being flirty, he really wanted to know. He found it a relief that she felt the same as he did. "Because….because you're so…and I'm so…." She trailed off, embarrassed to have brought it up. "I'm so what?" Her face turned red again and she turned toward the door, intent on getting inside and away from him and those eyes and those arms and that – oh, God, don't think about his ass now she chided herself silently!

Suddenly she felt herself being turned around and his face was right there, only inches from hers. He was leaned on her door with both hands on either side of her face and she was trapped, not by his body but by his eyes. "I'm so what?" he asked again, his voice low. The look in his eyes was predatory but in a VERY good way. She felt her mouth go dry and another, lower part of her anatomy go wet. She just stared at him and then made the mistake of touching her tongue to her dry lips. He watched in fascination as her tongue peeked out and then disappeared back into her mouth. That mouth…damn, but he REALLY wanted to taste her mouth right now!

As she watched him watching her mouth, her lips fell open slightly and her breathing quickened without her even realizing it. She wanted him to kiss her so bad! Good Lord, but was he ever going to kiss her? Then suddenly his lips brushed hers. The kiss was soft and hesitant at first, like he was afraid of hurting her. But when she moved her lips under his, he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. His tongue searched for hers and when they touched, it felt like electricity shot through both of them. She moaned very softly but he heard it, or rather felt it, to his very core. His hands came down off of the door and around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand becoming tangled in his hair.

He had been bent slightly in order to reach her mouth, but now straightened to his full height, bringing her feet off of the floor. He took a step forward and her back came against the door to her quarters. Instinctively, she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist while he continued to plunder her mouth with his. His hands traveled down her hips, over her butt, to the backs of her thighs and back again. She moaned again and his erection began seriously straining the seam of his pants to the point of being painful. She felt it and moved her body down slightly until her hot center made contact with the bulge in his pants. He growled low in his throat at this and pushed himself harder against her.

They continued this way for several minutes, before reason finally began to seep back into Jennifer's brain. The hall outside her quarters was NOT the place for this! The rumor mill on Atlantis ran full strength all the time and she certainly didn't want to be the next subject! Besides, she was a doctor, a professional. What would people think of her acting this way? These thoughts flickered and dimmed as Ronon traced a path down her neck with his tongue and teeth. She hissed when he sucked on her pulse point and dug her nails into his scalp. "Ronon. Oh God, Ronon. We have to stop. Mmmm. Ronon, please." As her words finally penetrated the fog he had been in, Ronon lightly kissed his way back up to her ear and ran his tongue around the outer rim of it. "I don't want to stop" he said simply. The words spoken right in her ear made her shiver. "Neither do I" she said truthfully, pulling her head back to look into his eyes. There he could see that even though she was as aroused as he was, she was physically drained from her day on the planet.

"I'm sorry. I know you're tired. Can we…can I…I want to see you…tomorrow. We probably need to talk about this." With that he looked down at their bodies pressed against each other before looking back into her eyes with a sheepish grin on his face. "I think we got carried away a little." She grinned back at him. "A little?" she said with laughter in her voice.

He stepped back from the door and she lowered her legs and slid down his body until her feet touched the floor again. His erection hadn't subsided much and he groaned and put his head back as she did this. "Sorry!" she said, looking up at him with a mischievous grin. He looked down at her, grinning back. "You don't look very sorry! Now get your butt in there and get some sleep, doc." Then he ducked his head and planted a quick kiss on her mouth. She palmed the control panel to her door and it slid open silently. "Goodnight, Ronon." she said softly and stepped inside. His voice was a low rumble and reached her ears as the door slid shut. "G'night, Jennifer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jennifer had been in the infirmary for several hours before she saw Ronon walk in. When she had first woken this morning, she had wondered if it had all been a dream. It certainly seemed like it in the light of day. She had blushed right there in bed, remembering their behavior in the hallway. And now the blush was back, for the man who had occupied her thoughts all morning was now striding towards her. "Hey." he said gruffly but with a small grin on his face. "Hey, yourself!" she replied cheekily and rose to meet him. After checking again to make sure there was no one around, he approached her and bent to place a quick kiss on her mouth. But a quick kiss was not what the doctor wanted right at that moment and she placed her hand on the back of his neck and opened her mouth under his. Their tongues tangled and only the lack of oxygen made them finally draw apart. They stood gasping for air, foreheads touching for a few moments, then jumped apart guiltily when two technicians began talking outside her office door.

They both laughed a little at their own behavior. "So, you gonna be free for lunch anytime soon?" Ronon asked her. "Sure, just let me save these files that I have open on the computer." When they walked out of her office, they were greeted with surprised looks on the faces of the two technicians. "I'm going to lunch." she told them politely. "Page me if you need me." Affirmative but mumbled replies were their only responses. "Are you sure you're ready for the gossip that'll be going around about us?" He asked her in a low voice. Ronon didn't care about what people thought of him, but he didn't want to see her reputation hurt. She was new to the expedition and might not be prepared for the way gossip traveled on Atlantis. Jennifer stopped short in the hallway and, surprised, Ronon stopped as well and turned back towards her.

"Ronon, I'm proud to be seen with you and I don't ever want you to think otherwise, okay? I do try to be as professional as I can but I'm human and I'm entitled to a personal life too. What I do or who I spend time with on my own time is nobody's business but mine." She said it gently but firmly because she believed it with all her heart. She wasn't in the military and had no desire to be and as far as she knew there were no restrictions on relationships on Atlantis among the civilians. Ronon's status as an alien might make things a little more complicated but they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Ronon just grinned that wolfish grin at her and said "Then let's go eat, doc."

They went through the line, filling their trays with food. She commented on the lack of vegetables on his tray and he told her that there had been many times in the last seven years that all he had had to eat were roots and tubers, that there had been no meat. It sobered her but she was glad he shared it with her. She wanted to know more about his past and hoped this would be the start of him opening up to her about it.

They had just tucked into their food when Colonel Sheppard and Teyla came through the line and walked over towards them. Ronon thought that Sheppard would have sat down with them, but a not-so-subtle nod from Teyla drew him away from their table. Thank goodness for Teyla! She had become a good friend and he would have to remember to thank her later. She simply smiled at them and then directed her attention back to John. Ronon wondered when the Colonel would finally admit his feelings for the Athosian beauty. He had no doubt it would happen eventually and the sooner the better as far as he was concerned. They were good together and he wanted to see them happy.

Jennifer noticed the way Teyla steered Colonel Sheppard away from their table. She appreciated the gesture because she had been looking forward to talking to Ronon --- alone, all morning. "Teyla is very perceptive and understanding." Ronon nodded his head in agreement. "It's one of the things that makes her a good leader and so good at trade relations. It also helps her put up with Sheppard." He said this with a smirk as they both watched John and Teyla verbally spar at a corner table. "Oh, I don't think she minds putting up with the Colonel." Jennifer said with a smirk of her own.

Meanwhile, at John and Teyla's table, the clueless Colonel rattled on. "I still don't understand why we couldn't go sit with them. It's just Ronon and Dr. Keller for Pete's sake! What would they be talking about anyway? We usually don't get ten words out of him when we're eating so I find it hard to believe we would actually be interrupting them or anything." Teyla just offered a small smile across the table. Men really could be so dense! "I believe that Ronon and the new doctor are attracted to one another and would like to spend some time getting to know each other. If we were to join them, it might make them feel…awkward."

John quickly looked over to see Ronon and Dr. Keller rising together to leave. They certainly did look…cozy? Had he ever seen Ronon return someone else's chair under the table for them before? "You mean, he _likes her_ likes her? Hmmmm. maybe he's finally ready." At Teyla's questioning glance he said. "Well, you know on that Sunday that….well, anyway, Ronon said something about not being ready for a relationship yet. He lost someone special on Sateda." Teyla was not surprised to hear this. She knew that Ronon was hurting from more than external scars and had hoped that one day he would be able to heal. She was glad he had talked to John about it.

"So what else did you and Ronon discuss?" Teyla asked him with a grin. "Oh…you know…guy stuff." he replied with a shrug and then glanced up at her with a guilty look. "You cannot lie to me, John Sheppard. Your eyes always give away what you are thinking." When his eyes widened and he looked at her in panic, she laughed out loud. "You remind me of Jinto when you look like that!" For a moment he looked hurt and she thought she might have gone too far but then he just waggled his eyebrows at her which sent her into another gale of laugher. Man, he absolutely loved to hear Teyla laugh! As far as John was concerned, it was just about the best sound in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ronon and Jennifer walked back toward the infirmary slowly. They were finally over their initial awkwardness with each other and they both wanted to spend more time together. Jennifer had been telling Ronon a little bit about her family back on Earth and so was not paying very close attention to where exactly they had ended up. Finally, she looked around, noticing their surroundings. "Okay, I admit that I'm not all that familiar with Atlantis yet, but I don't think this is the way to the infirmary" she said with a questioning look at Ronon. He took her hand in his and stepped closer. "It's not. I just wanted a few minutes alone to do this." With those words he stepped closer to her and bent his head to capture her mouth with his. He wrapped both arms around her tightly and she immediately wound her arms around his neck. The kiss went on for several long moments and was becoming quite heated by the time they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Man, you sure know how to do that!" Jennifer gasped, smiling at him. "I'm afraid I haven't had as much experience as you have." With this, she blushed prettily. When Ronon didn't respond, she looked up at his face to find he had a serious, even sad expression. "What is it, Ronon? Did I say or do something wrong?" He shook his head and then reached for her again, pulling her tightly to his chest. "It's just been a long time since I've felt this way" he said gruffly. "I've been alone and living on hatred for so long that I'd forgotten how good it feels to be…to be…touched." He had almost said to be loved, but wasn't sure if Jennifer felt that strongly for him. He certainly had fallen in love with her but didn't know how to say it, or even if he was ready to say it yet.

They stayed like that for a few more moments then Ronon drew back to look down at her tenderly. "We'd better get you back before they think I kidnapped you" he said with a grin. "Will you have supper with me tonight" Jennifer asked him, blushing again. "I was thinking we could pick up something from the cafeteria and find a quiet place to eat and talk some more." She wanted to get to know him better, to hear about his life before Atlantis. But she would not prod him, for she could tell he had suffered much and only hoped he would tell her when he was ready. "I'd like that" he told her with a grin.

Unfortunately, they did not get to have supper together as planned because Ronon was called away on a mission with Colonel Sheppard. Atlantis had received a call through the 'gate from the Athosians, who had recently been settled on a new planet they were calling New Athos. Apparently, the planet was experiencing some severe weather and the Athosians requested aid and assistance. The Colonel and Teyla had gathered several teams and had traveled to New Athos to determine if the Athosians would need to be evacuated or if they could just batten down and ride out the bad weather. Jennifer had volunteered to go but there were no reports of any casualties so Colonel Carter had suggested she stay on Atlantis until such time as she was needed. There had been no time to say goodbye to Ronon but she knew that he would come see her when he got back.

When it got to be very late in the evening with no word on the teams, Jennifer went in search of Colonel Carter. She found the leader of Atlantis in the control room, receiving an audio transmission from Colonel Sheppard. "We've secured almost everyone inside the caves up in the hills and moved their belongings there as well. The rain is still coming down and there's been some hail and lots of wind but nothing else yet. None of the Athosians want to leave so we've done the best we can to get them someplace drier for the night. We're going to stay put here in case this storm gets any worse. We may still need to use Atlantis as a safe haven, but I'll let you know. Sheppard out."

Colonel Carter sighed and turned, surprised to find Atlantis' new doctor standing behind her. "Jennifer. I didn't see you there. I guess you heard that they're staying on New Athos for a little while longer." Jennifer nodded her head. "Is everyone alright? I was just wondering if there was anything I could do." Colonel Carter shook her head. "I don't think there is anything else they need right now. All we can do is wait. It's late so why don't you go on to bed and I'll call you if anything changes." Jennifer again nodded her head in agreement and headed down the hall to her quarters.

When John trudged back up the hill after talking to Colonel Carter, he found Teyla just inside the main cave shielding her eyes and looking out anxiously. Had she been watching for him? His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her backlit by the small fire she had built just inside the mouth of the cave. Relieved to see him, she called out teasingly to him. "You look like a drowned skreetar, Colonel. I do not believe I have seen your hair that flat before. It makes you look….shorter." He narrowed his eyes at her and approached her with a mock predatory glare. "Drowned skreetar? Flat hair? Short?" he growled at her.

He took the rest of the hill quickly and then, when he had just gotten within about a foot of her, he surprised her by pulling her out into the rainstorm with him. Teyla squealed and almost lost her footing in the mud but John grabbed her upper arms, steadying her. He laughed at her shocked face. "Now who looks like a drowned skreetar?" he said while the rain pelted them. Teyla just grinned up at him until he began to lower his lips to hers. She was rising on her toes to meet him halfway when Rodney's voice broke the spell. "Colonel, Teyla, is that you? What are you guys doing standing out in the rain? Sheesh, some people have no sense!" he grumbled to himself and then walked back to be closer to the fire. "Rodney is right. We should get inside." Teyla said with a shy glance up at him. "Yeah, I guess so." John said with a sigh. Every day he was falling more in love with this woman and getting closer and closer to kissing her. Dammit, I'm going to have to find a way to be alone with her soon, he thought to himself, before I go crazy!

Ronon noticed John and Teyla approaching the fire together and smiled to himself at their closeness. It reminded him how much he wished he was with Jennifer tonight. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye before leaving to help the Athosians. He knew that she would understand but he still wished he had gotten to see her tonight, to talk to her, and maybe even tell her about Melena. He had never mentioned his fiance' to anyone since she died, but now wanted to talk about her, maybe to ease his pain and so that he could move on. He had not even considered the possibility of falling in love again, but ever since the first time he had seen Dr. Jennifer Keller, he realized that he did still have the capacity to feel and to love again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. Here's a short "teaser" chapter to keep you interested!_

Chapter Five

Jennifer had been asleep about 2 hours when suddenly her radio squawked from its perch on her bedside table. "Dr. Keller, please report to the 'gateroom immediately." She jumped out of bed at once and quickly began pulling on clothes and shoes. Her heart was racing as fearful thoughts filled her mind. She assumed that the call was regarding the teams on New Athos. Had someone been hurt, lots of someone's? Athosian or…..dear God, don't let it be one of the Atlantians! Don't let it be Ronon!

Colonel Carter was pacing the floor when Jennifer scrambled up the stairs. "What is it? Is it bad?" Carter just shook her head and indicated the 'gate which confused Jennifer until she heard someone talking. They were once again receiving an audio transmission, but this one was not from New Athos. It was from Cataria, the planet that Jennifer and her medical team had visited just yesterday. The planet full of suspicious and resentful people, Jennifer thought unkindly.

"We are in dire need of assistance from your healer once again. I am afraid that many of our people have fallen ill in the last few hours. We are afraid that a plague of some kind may be upon us." The words sounded sincere if not rushed. "Please, please send that kind, female healer back immediately so that she may treat our sick." Jennifer just stared open-mouthed at Colonel Carter. The Catarians had basically told her and her medical techs to take their equipment and shove it and now, suddenly, they were begging her to come back? It made no sense. But Jennifer knew that she would go, no matter what these people had done or said before. If there was a chance that she could help them, then she would not hesitate to do so.

"I'll take only Alicia with me until we can assess the situation – and we'll go in full hazmat gear in case there's some kind of contagion." Jennifer tossed this over her shoulder at Colonel Carter since she was already on her way to the infirmary to gather what she would need. "Wait. Dr. Keller. I have not approved this mission yet." Jennifer stopped in her tracks and turned around. "How can you not approve it? These people are asking for our help and we should give it if we can!" Colonel Carter raised her hand in a placating fashion and indicated for the technician to mute them so that the Catarians could not hear them. "I was under the impression that these people had no desire for our help only a few hours ago and so I find it hard to believe that they have suddenly changed their minds. IF you go, and that's a BIG if, you WILL take a team of marines with you." Jennifer shook her head. "Maybe the thought of losing so many of their people has led them to reconsider our offer of help. And WHEN I go, and that's a definite when, I will take only ONE marine with me! These people abhor guns and violence so I'm sure we'll be safe. We'll just go and assess the situation and then radio back if we need reinforcements. It'll be fine, Colonel." Jennifer smiled at Carter then, hoping she hadn't gone too far with the whole stubborn doctor thing. She knew that Carson Beckett had been a master at it during his time on Atlantis. But he had never had to contend with the equally stubborn Colonel Samantha Carter!

After a few long moments, Carter finally motioned for the technician to re-open the channel to the Catarians. "We will send our doctor and a medical technician to assess your situation and offer assistance, if possible. Please prepare for their arrival." With that she gave a small, tight smile to Jennifer. "I'll find you an escort and have them meet you back here in...twenty minutes?" Jennifer nodded. "Thank you, Colonel." And with that, she was off to the infirmary, placing a call to her still-sleeping favorite medical technician. "Alicia, this is Dr. Keller. Please report to the infirmary, STAT. We have a situation." The reply was immediate and efficient. "On my way" was all the reply Jennifer received and it pleased her because she had hand-picked Alicia for this mission and knew her to be nothing but efficient at all times.

Twenty-two minutes later they were walking toward the gate in their red suits and helmets – Jennifer, Alicia, and Sgt. Walker who held his P-90 loosely in front of him. He had been briefed by Colonel Carter on the situation but couldn't help but feel that the military escort was unnecessary. He had been on Cataria yesterday as well and had seen no evidence at all of weaponry or hostility. And so it was that he was completely caught off-guard the moment he stepped through the 'gate and was summarily shot in the head. His blood spattered both of Jennifer's and Alicia's face shields when they emerged just a step behind him. They just stared in shock at the dead marine. They weren't military and so weren't trained for these types of happenings!

A cruel-looking man walked up to them and looked back over his shoulder. "Which one is it? Which one is their main doctor?" A small, bent old man appeared at his elbow looking nervous. "You did not say that you were going to kill anyone! You will bring their whole city upon us!" Jennifer recognized the small man as being Catarian but the other one, the one with cold eyes; she was sure she had never seen him before. The larger man did not respond to the quivering Catarian's anxiety, he simply drew his gun and said again loudly. "WHICH ONE OF THEM IS THE MAIN DOCTOR OF ATLANTIS?"

_TBC -- ooohhh Ronon's gonna be mad!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Colonel Carter had been pacing the floor of the control room overlooking the gate for the past thirty minutes, ever since the medical team had stepped through the 'gate. She was waiting impatiently for Jennifer to check in with a report on the supposed plague on the Catarian homeworld and was about to place the call on her side when the 'gate activated. "It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC ma'am – audio only." Sam motioned for the technician to put it through.

"Colonel Sheppard, report!" She barked more forcefully then necessary. The lack of sleep and worry for the people under her command was beginning to wear on her. John was a little taken aback but reported quickly "The storm's letting up and it'll be daylight soon. The Athosians are planning to stay in the caves for a while. We're heading back to Atlantis but we'll need to send teams tomorrow to help with the cleanup and recovery efforts. There are only three Athosians unaccounted for at this time but with all the flash flooding, searching's not a good idea right now. Fortunately, all three of them are experienced hunters and Teyla feels sure they'll have sought shelter for the night."

Sam sighed "Alright, Colonel. We'll see you back here shortly." She didn't mention the medical teams' return to Cataria, feeling it unnecessary to worry John and his team when they had other problems to contend with. Immediately after disconnecting with John, Sam instructed the technician to try to contact Dr. Keller on Cataria. After about 10 minutes, she gave up and placed a call to wake Major Lorne. Impressively, the Major and his team were in gear and standing before her in less than 10 minutes. Sam briefed them on the situation and instructed them to go in with extreme caution.

Lorne and his team were waiting for the 'gate to be dialed when it activated on its own again. It was Colonel Sheppard's team returning from New Athos. Soon Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney came through and stopped short in surprise to see Lorne and his team geared up and ready to leave. "What's going on, Major?" Sheppard asked, immediately concerned. Lorne glanced up to Colonel Carter in the control room upstairs and then said "We're returning to Cataria, sir. We received a distress call saying that medical help was needed again – that they thought there was some kind of plague or something." John and his team looked at the men confused. "So where's the medical personnel then?" Lorne anxiously replied "That's just it, sir. Dr. Keller and a med tech went to offer assistance and now we can't hail them."

"You let them go alone?" Ronon growled menacingly. John stepped in front of the Satedan. "Easy, big guy." John was one of the few people who knew of Ronon's feelings for the new doctor but only because Teyla had clued him in. "Major, you and your team stay in the hazmat gear – but we're coming with you as we are." Colonel Carter's voice came down to them from above. "What if there IS some type of contagion?" John replied grimly "We were just there less than a day ago, Colonel. If there was anything to catch on that planet, which I highly doubt, then we've probably already been exposed." With that, he turned to the 'gate. "Dial it up!"

When John came through the gate with his P-90 at the ready, the first thing he noticed was the blood on the ground. Then a few feet away he saw a body and rushed toward it followed by Ronon and Teyla. Rodney hung back nervously and Major Lorne and his team began circling the area with their guns up, watching warily. John glanced up into Ronon's tense face and then carefully rolled the bloody body over. It was immediately obvious by the clothing under the red hazmat suit that it was Sgt. Walker and not Jennifer or Alicia. John instructed two of the other marines to take his body back to Atlantis immediately and to let Colonel Carter know that they were going to look for the two missing women.

Ronon immediately struck out for the nearest village, anger emanating off of him in waves. Afraid that Ronon might take the "shoot first, ask questions later" approach, John and Teyla both sprinted to catch up to him after exchanging worried looks. "Ronon, wait!" Teyla called but he only slowed slightly. "We can't just go storming in there with our guns blazing!" John said as he fell into step beside the big man. "Why not?" Ronon growled. "Because then they will know we are here and we will lose our advantage of surprise." Teyla's calmer voice of reason made sense and Ronon slowed. They all fell silent, approaching the village warily, using the cover of the nearby trees.

The first thing they noticed was that many of the buildings that had been intact the day before were now reduced to burning rubble. Also, there were no people milling around as there had been. "Wraith?" John said quietly, thinking out loud. Ronon shook his head. "It was no Wraith that shot Walker in the head." They continued to approach the village carefully, looking for any sign of human activity. As they reached the first buildings, John instructed them to fan out and keep their eyes open. It wasn't until he saw Ronon take off running that he realized the Satedan had seen or heard something.

By the time John caught up to him, Ronon had his gun pointed at the door of a small shed. "I saw someone run in there." John walked around the run-down building quickly and, determining that there was no back door, returned again to the front. He placed his back to the outside wall beside the door and gave a nod to Ronon who promptly kicked it in with his foot. John darted inside to find an old man quivering and trying to hide in a corner. He grabbed the man by his collar and dragged him outside.

Before John could even blink, Ronon had his gun pressed to the man's temple and had him shoved against the rickety shed with his feet dangling. "Ronon, no!" Teyla approached the Satedan carefully and placed a hand on his arm. "We need information." She looked at the old man with steely determination. "And you WILL give us the information we seek. You will tell us where the two women are that came here to help your people." The old man swallowed several times and his eyes flitted between Ronon and Teyla. "I…I…I am so sorry! They threatened to kill us…to kill our children and grandchildren! We had no way to stop them! Please, you must understand! It was not my people who took your two doctors!" Teyla's brow furrowed in confusion. They must think that _both_ Jennifer and Alicia were doctors. "Who took them?" growled Ronon threateningly. "They called themselves the Genii" was the old man's fearful answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jennifer woke with a start, at first not remembering where she was or what had happened. Then it all came rushing back – the Catarians calling for help, Sergeant Walker being shot, and a man with cold, dark eyes putting a gun to her head. Even now, Jennifer could still feel the cold metal against her temple and see the look of horror on Alicia's face.

At the thought of her assistant, Jennifer began looking around and found Alicia on a cot a few feet away. Even in the dimness of the room, she could see that the petite brunette's face was bruised. Anger and rage such as she had never experienced before began to build in Jennifer's gut. Just as Alicia began to stir, they both heard heavy footsteps approaching their cell.

The man who had kidnapped them at gunpoint swaggered in and addressed them in a somewhat raspy voice. "I'm glad to see that you are both awake. Now that you have had a chance to experience our hospitality, perhaps we can get down to the business at hand." Jennifer regarded him with disdain, even though her stomach was quivering and her heart was pounding. "And what exactly would that business be?" she asked with all the courage she could muster.

The man smiled at her as if he had not a care in the world. "That would be the business of you telling me everything I need to know about Atlantis and a man called Sheppard." Jennifer was surprised but tried not to show it. "What do you want with Colonel Sheppard?" Again the man smiled but there was a hard edge and grind to his teeth as he said, "Colonel Sheppard of Atlantis is a murderer and a thief. He has been a thorn in the side of the Genii for far too long. That is a situation I intend to remedy very soon."

He then indicated for the guards to take Alicia out of the cell. Jennifer yelled at him and demanded that he take her instead but it was no use. She tried to give Alicia an encouraging look but she could see that the young woman was terrified beyond belief. The man with the cold, frightening eyes simply stared at her and laughed softly. Jennifer's heart pounded as she realized that this man who held them captive was likely insane and very, very dangerous.

Back on the Catarian homeworld, Ronon and Teyla were scouting for tracks as several Atlantis scientists scanned for anything that might indicate who had taken Dr. Keller and Alicia and where they might have taken them. Rodney and Radek were working at the DHD to see if they could determine the last gate address dialed. So far they had it narrowed down to seven possibilities.

As Teyla circled back around the perimeter they had set up, she crossed paths with Ronon for the third time. The scowl on his face had deepened and his mouth was set in an angry grimace. "We will find her, Ronon." Teyla said in the calmest voice she could. "Jennifer is smart, resourceful, and far stronger than she gives herself credit for." Ronon glanced at Teyla and she was certain she had not seen that particular look on his face before. His voice was gravelly when he spoke, "If they hurt her…" But he couldn't finish the sentence.

John had walked up and heard his friend's voice rough with emotion. "We're gonna get her back, big guy. Rodney's got seven gate addresses for us and we're going to split them between us and Lorne's team so that we can check them out faster." John briefed everyone on what they were looking for -- signs of Jennifer and Alicia obviously, and anything that might indicate Genii activity.

The plan was to gather intel and report back before engaging or confronting anyone. For if it truly was the Genii, then they could be facing a few radical soldiers or an entire army. Since there had been no hints of aggression from the Genii in some time, they were not sure what had provoked this attack. "Keep in mind" John reminded them, "We may not be dealing with Genii at all – this could be someone posing as Genii to throw us off guard. Stay alert and stay in contact."

Two hours later Lorne radio'd John to let him know that they might have found a clue as to the missing women's whereabouts. They had ran across a man who told them of a Genii encampment in the foothills of a mountain range not far from the 'gate on his planet. It was rumored to be a training facility of some kind and was built like a prison. John's team was preparing to leave the third planet they had checked so far. They had discovered very little in their search for Jennifer and Alicia, and Ronon was getting more and more anxious with each passing hour.

With nothing else to go on, John decided it best that they all rendezvous on the planet and attempt to stake out this reported Genii encampment. He radio'd back to Atlantis to update Colonel Carter then waited as Rodney dialed the 'gate. As soon as they came through, Lorne approached them and began to bring them up to speed on the situation. "The guy was right, Colonel. It's a fortress with an outer stone wall and guards all around. There are at least six gun turrets along the top and we saw patrols in the woods surrounding the area too. They did appear to be dressed as Genii soldiers."

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ronon ground his teeth, wanting to rush into the Genii compound but knew it would be foolish. Teyla had been right when she had spoken before at the Catarian camp. They needed the element of surprise – and they needed more intel.

Major Lorne spoke up. "There IS one entrance on the left side, around behind that column, that has only one guard. It's more secluded than the other entrances and doesn't appear to be used all that much. Also, the man I saw go in – well, he didn't use a key, keypad, or any other obvious controller." John finished the thought saying "So it might be unlocked. Good work, Major!"

John then appeared lost in thought for a moment. "We need a distraction to lure the guard away. Ronon, you…" The Colonel's voice trailed off as he noticed Teyla removing her tack vest. "What are you doing?" he asked her, his voice rising a notch as her lightweight jacket joined the vest on the ground. This left her in only a tight black tanktop that hugged her breasts snuggly and dipped down to show a fair amount of cleavage. She looked up at him. "You said it yourself, John – we need a distraction." Then, shaking her long hair loose and batting her eyes at him, she said seductively "And I can be a _very_ good distraction."

John almost swallowed his tongue before coming back to his senses. "No way! Absolutely not! There's no way in hell I'm letting you approach a Genii soldier with no gun, no bulletproof vest, and no backup!" Teyla took two steps toward him, once again the smart, sensible fighter that she was. "I have my knife, John. And all I need to do is get the guard to turn his back enough to allow one of you to come from behind and surprise him. I will be fine."

The Colonel looked to Ronon, Rodney, and then Lorne for help but each man in turn wisely remained mute. Finally, John sighed loudly. "Okay, BUT…you stay sharp and stay alert! Don't let HIM surprise YOU!" Teyla nodded at him with a small smile, thinking of how much she cared for this man who worried over her, protected her, made her laugh – the man who had captured her heart. And one day very soon, she promised herself, she was going to tell him exactly that!

As Teyla made her way across the clearing toward the lone Genii guard, Rodney finally spoke up. "How do we know this will even work anyway? I mean, what if Teyla's not enough of a distraction to him?" Then the eyes of all the men hidden in the trees behind her widened as the curvy Athosian added a definite, pronounced sway to her hips and seductively tossed her hair while waving shyly and smiling at the young guard. "Poor guy never stood a chance!" John muttered, thinking he knew just how the unsuspecting guy felt.

Inside her cell, Jennifer paced back and forth, anxious for any sign of Alicia. She couldn't help the sick feeling that it was _her _fault that Alicia was even here in the first place. Jennifer had wanted Alicia along with her because she had come to respect, admire, and trust the young medical technician. And now, they could be torturing her…or worse! Jennifer turned and gripped the cell bars tightly then closed her eyes and fought back tears. She thought of Ronon. What would he do if he were here? He sure as hell wouldn't be sitting around crying, thought Jennifer angrily. He would be doing everything he could to find a way out of this nightmare!

In the cover of the trees, and out of ear-shot of the compound, the guard that Teyla had neatly tricked had confirmed that two female prisoners, one blonde and one dark-haired, were brought there earlier. He had not provided this information willingly, however. In fact, he had remained sullen and silent until Ronon had strung him up spread-eagle between two small trees and then began pulling knives from every conceivable place on his body and laying them out in ceremonial fashion. After that, the poor man had actually fainted when John fudged the truth _just _alittle and casually mentioned that one of the women taken was the big guy's _wife._

Inside the compound, John's team went from room to room, trying to be as stealthy as they could. It was only John, Ronon, Teyla, and Lorne. They had left everyone else back in the cover of the trees with the unconscious guard. Now, three Genii soldiers lay dead in their wake – two from Ronon's knife and one from John's pistol. He hadn't wanted to fire and alert the Genii to their presence but he had little choice when the man lunged out of a doorway at Teyla.

Still scared, but determined, Jennifer began looking around the cell for anything she could use as a weapon. If I get out of this, she thought to herself grimly, I'm going to get Ronon to teach me how to fight. AND I'm going to start carrying a knife…or three! She had just managed to pry loose a rusty bedspring from one of the sagging cots attached to the wall, when a door clanged down the hall and the sound of gunfire rang out.

Springing up from the floor, she quickly hid the bedspring behind her while trying to straighten it some. She did manage to get one sharp end to stick out a couple of inches and hid it inside her jacket pocket. Several Genii soldiers, including the man who had kidnapped her, ran up to the cell door. "Bring her!" the leader shouted to his men and then hurried on down the hall with his gun drawn. Jennifer fought but the men just dragged her unceremoniously from the cell. Her heart was racing and she tried to call out but the cry was cut short when one soldier backhanded her, splitting her lip. The violence shocked her momentarily and then her anger began to rise.

John's team was passing one room when Teyla glimpsed what looked to be legs – legs encased in gray uniform pants. She caught John's eye and indicated the room. Now armed with his P90, John cautiously pushed the door open and rushed over to the figure on the floor. Ronon ran in behind him, not able to see anything but the lower half of the body. All he could tell was that it was a woman – in an Atlantis uniform – and all he heard was John's angry mutter "Goddammit!"

Ronon's heart constricted and his knees felt weak. It couldn't be her – it couldn't be Jennifer! John stood quickly, his face set in a dark, angry scowl, then saw the look on Ronon's face. "It's not her! Ronon, it's not Jennifer! It's the med tech, Alicia – Jennifer's assistant." John's face again became a stony mask. "She's been tortured…and executed."

TBC…

_A/N: Sorry about poor Alicia! I needed the angst and drama for the rest of this story! I hope you guys are all still enjoying this story and I appreciate you sticking with it!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hearing shouting from down the hallway, John and Ronon sprinted in that direction with Teyla and Lorne right behind them. Shots rang out as they came around the corner of an intersecting hallway and they all ducked back into close doorways.

Ronon got off a couple of shots and heard the satisfying sound of a body hitting the floor. He immediately stopped firing though when he heard Jennifer's voice calling his name above the weapons fire and he signaled for the others to do the same. Soon a man's raspy voice carried down the hallway to them. "I understand that you are here for your pretty little doctor and I will be more than happy to release her, unharmed – if certain conditions are met, of course."

John's intense gaze met Ronon's across the hallway and then he addressed the unseen captor. "And just what conditions might those be?" He was hoping to keep the man talking to allow them more time to assess the situation and possibly find a way to get Jennifer out of harm's way.

Teyla was standing directly behind John, her left shoulder against the middle of his back. This allowed him to take a small amount of comfort from her presence, but also allowed him to feel her tense at the man's next words. "I want the man you Lanteans call 'Sheppard'. If you deliver him to me alive and unarmed, I assure you that your doctor will be released and the rest of you will be allowed to leave peacefully."

Ronon's eyebrows rose questioningly but John just shrugged and called back. "What do you want with him?" The hair on the back of John's neck prickled at the man's malicious chuckle. "I merely wish to have a…discussion with him. Now, is that something you will be able to arrange…or do I just need to put a bullet into _this_ young woman's head as well. You know, disposing of useless hostages can be so very messy."

Jennifer stared at the man in horror. Was he saying that Alicia was dead – that he had killed her with a bullet to the head? Why? What would drive a man to hurt someone so sweet and…and innocent as Alicia? As the realization of this man's insanity and cruelness finally hit her, Jennifer could feel her heart pounding, with fear yes, but also with a rage that she had not been aware she was even capable of.

John's teeth ground together in frustration. He knew the man was very likely lying about letting everyone go if he were to surrender to him, but he could think of no other options. If it was just a fire fight, that was one thing, but Jennifer would be caught in the crossfire, and John just couldn't take that chance.

He began to unstrap his P90 but Teyla came round to confront him. "John? What do you think you are doing? You cannot possibly believe that he will honor that deal!" Her eyes were wide with apprehension. "No, I don't think he will, but what other choice do we have? For whatever reason, he wants me and if my surrender gets the doc out of here then…." John trailed off, looking into Teyla's frightened eyes.

"Sheppard! You can't go out there! Whatever he wants with you, it can't be good if he had to take hostages to make it happen!" Ronon was hissing urgently from his doorway shelter across the hall. Lorne shook his head in agreement. "Colonel, you know the doc wouldn't want you risking your life like this. And you know this guy's lying through his teeth!"

They all looked dismayed as John removed his thigh holster and set it on the ground. He took out the pistol and tucked into the back of his pants under his shirt. "Look. I'm going out there – and you guys are going to cover me. I'll have him send the doc down to meet me and about halfway, I'll stop to give her time to get down here to you guys. As soon as she's out of the way, you all start laying down cover fire and, hopefully, there'll be a doorway or someway that I can get out of the way."

It was a poor plan and they all knew it. Teyla was the first to object. "And what if there _is _no doorway? You are going to be directly in the line of fire. You cannot do this, John!" He looked down at her grimly. "I don't have a choice, Teyla."

John glanced over at Ronon and Lorne and then back to the beautiful woman in front of him. "Teyla…I…." He stopped then started again. "Look, just promise me that you'll get Jennifer and get the hell out of here…if anything happens to me, okay?"

She began to shake her head no even as he spoke again, softer. "Promise me, Teyla. I need to know you're going to be alright." Ronon and Lorne both heard her equally soft reply – but both pretended as if they didn't. "I will only be alright when you are safe." John touched her cheek gently, then set his mouth firmly and walked around her and into the hallway to face his fate.

It was all happening as if in slow motion to Jennifer. She watched Colonel Sheppard walk around the corner with Teyla, Ronon, and Lorne flanking him. John's arms were up in the traditional sign of surrender but the other three had their guns at the ready.

Jennifer glanced over at the man who had orchestrated her kidnapping. She felt the grip around her neck of the man who held her. There were only two other Genii soldiers and they both stood behind their lunatic leader who was even now, laughing softly. "So" he called out. "You are the infamous Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard of Atlantis. I must say that I thought you would be…older, more seasoned perhaps."

John smirked in his false-casual way. "Sorry to disappoint. Since you seem to know so much about me, can I ask – who the hell are you?" The man merely laughed in a manner that John found disturbingly familiar. "All in good time, Colonel Sheppard -- all in good time. Now, if you will please continue forward. Oh, and your little bodyguards need to stop right there."

Hearing Ronon growl just behind and to the right of him, John spoke again "Tell you what – you send our doctor down this way and I'll keep walking." The man just shook his head, almost sadly. "No, no. I am afraid that is not how this is going to work. Once you are down here, in the custody of my men, I will release her. You have my word."

John snorted. "Oh yeah, and we're supposed to believe you, since you've shown yourself to be so honorable, what with kidnapping, torturing, and killing our people." He watched as the man's face contorted very briefly into a mask of rage, then again became calm. "You, Colonel Sheppard, should not be so cavalier in your accusations. If anyone would know of murder, it would be you."

Jennifer had been trying to lock eyes with Ronon to let him know of the weapon she had concealed. The sharp end of the bedspring wouldn't do a lot of damage but could serve as a distraction when needed. She had managed to work it out of her pocket and hide it in the palm of her hand undetected.

Lowering his hands slightly, John's voice was deadly. "I don't know what the hell you think I've done but I have _never_ murdered an innocent person or had one murdered. Can you say the same?" He again saw the rage flicker across the man's face and again saw something familiar there. "Now tell me – just who the hell are you and what do you want from me?"

The man pointed his gun directly at John's head. "My name is Claudius Kolya and you murdered my brother in cold blood. Now, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard of Atlantis, you are going to die at _my_ hands."

Jennifer and everyone else in the hallway stared at the man in shock. It appeared that his men were just as surprised by their leader's revelation as the Lanteans were. She had been watching for an opportunity to offer a distraction and saw her chance as everyone stood stunned.

Just as she prepared to use the only weapon she had found, she met Ronon's fierce gaze. She flashed the twisted metal at him be flicking her palm up. His nod of agreement was barely detectable, but it was there. Jennifer silently counted to three, took a deep breath and then reared back and shoved the sharpened spring into the throat of the man holding her.

As he staggered back clutching his wound, Jennifer was released and found that her legs had turned to jelly. She sagged to the ground as all hell broke loose over her head.

_A/N: Please let me know what you think. I hope you were at least a little surprised at the bad guy's identity. It's Kolya redux! LOL!_


End file.
